Apocalypse Antics
by GettingTraught
Summary: Who would have thought that Dick Grayson was a firm believer in the apocalypse? Certainly not his girls that's for sure. Sadly they were forced into finding out. Dick, Artemis, Bette, Barbara(cough-gothamgang-cough) friendship. T for language, one-shot.


**A little humorous one shot to fill the void as I work on Late Night Rendezvous, I'm sorry it's taking so ling I have school work and after school activities and all of that fun stuff. Plus I recently got sick and it's the holidays, keep on keeping on and fret not, I'm working on it. **

**I know this is a little late, but it amused me so I figured ya'll would like it, late or not. I own nothing as usual, and I hope you enjoy my first one shot!**

* * *

You would think that being Batman's sidekick would have given Robin some more common sense, but alas, twould not be true. That little man was convinced the apocalypse was coming, and he wasn't going to let it take away the things he loved most in life. _His Girls._ This was exactly the reason why he had chloroformed his three best friends and dragged them to the supped out pantry of his home. He just sat there, tucking blankets around Bette, Barbara, and Artemis while occasionally adjusting the tin foil hats he'd stuck no their unconcious heads. Dick Grayson would not be caught unprepared, he had tin foil hats for aliens, surge protecters for the power, money, food and water stocked up, blankets in case of an ice age, fire suits, and the pantry was lined with a sanitation bubble of sorts to keep out contaminants and other bad things that would hurt him and his girls. Needless to say Bruce and Alfred had given up reasoning with the thirteen year old after he had dragged three teenage girls in he pantry and sealed off the door.

Dick blinked blankly as Bette stirred in her forcefully induced sleep. After a few minutes Artemis and Barbara were also moving around some, obviously the chloroform was wearing off. Bette sat straight up, staring at Dick her over dilated pupils and mussy hair making her look like something out of an insane asylum. Knowing her, after finding out Dick's plot she might act like it too. No way to tell other than to find out.

"Bette..." no response greeted his speech. "Bette-y-kins, Bette-the-Pet, Bette-y-boop..." Dick stopped for a moment, at loss for more pet names. "Earth to the lady looking fine tonig-" a hand was shoved in his mouth, literally, he had a feminine fist shoved between his teeth. Bette just stared evenly at him, her fist jammed in his mouth. The two conscious teens sat there in silence, staring at each other.

"Did you drag us in here to watch you two have kinky mind sex or something, God.." mumbled Artemis, not bothering to do more than lift her head to look at the pair. She rolled over, using the still out for the count Barbara as a giant ginger teddy bear. "Not on the top of my list, let me tell you Dick-hole."

Dick frowned, pulling Bette's fist out of his mouth. "Guuuuuuuuys, it's the apocalypse in two hours, I needed to protect you." the little man prodded Barbara's knee. "Wake up Ba-" Artemis lazily slapped his hand away, despite the obvious laziness in the blow it was enough to make him jerk his hand away.

"No touchy the Babs-bear- no." The blonde gave him a warning look before snuggling back down with her human teddy bear. Dick sighed, turning back to stare at Bette. She stared back, twirling some of her hair around her finger. She looked less angry now, more, normal Bette-esque. The raven haired youngster scooted over to her, waited a moment for her to react and finding no negative reaction, he scooted closer. Dick continued this until he was literally sitting on her lap.

"We're still friends right Bette?" cued Dick as he poked her cheek some. The girl chuckled some petting his head, the younger teen frowned some, looking concerned at her lack of agreement. "Bette?!"

"Yeah Dick we're still friends, now get off my lap. I feel like a pimp, which is awkward as hell when I'm wearing the uniform skirt." Dick sighed, getting off her lap and glancing at his other two ladies. Artemis appeared to have fallen asleep(Naturally this time, still using Barbara as a teddy bear, now the red head was drowsily staring around.

"Babs- you're awake..." grinned Dick.

Barbara stared at him, shaking Artemis awake. "I know what you're doing Richard Grayson, I don't like it nor shall I put up with it." finally she had woken up Artemis so that all three(four if you counted her) Could hear her speech. "There isn't going to be an apocalypse. And even if there were that would in no way condone drugging and kidnapping us. Now, you have five seconds to get us out."

Artemis nodded, still clinging to Barbara, and Bette giggled quietly. They may have been Dick's girls, but Barbara was sure as hell their stern and good at taking charge ginger.

Dick glanced around nervously, standing up to pace the small room. "It won't open till the 22nd at noon...". Bette and Barbara stared at him, their glares burning into his soul. Artemis on the other hand shrugged, surprisingly the only calm one.

"MR. WAYNE RICHARD REFUSES TO LET US OUT UNLESS WE STRIP SO HE CAN MAKE PORNO AND SELL I-" before she even finished her sentence Bruce had burst in and dragged Dick out of sight. The three girls grinned. "That always works." declared Artemis.

"Who's up for Froyo?" Asked Bette, all the shared a look, when was anyone _not _up for froyo? the three gathered their things, and soon were skipping off the lawns of Wayne manor and down to the froyo shop. Happy apocalypse Bitches.

* * *

**Review and favorite! I'd love to hear what you think, all comments are appreciated! Happy Holidays!**

**-GettingTraught**


End file.
